Moving Out
by R5 Girlo
Summary: A random oneshot where Riker moves to a new house with his fiance, just as bad as it sounds :p


**Hey, this is just a silly oneshot I wrote in 5 minutes :)**

* * *

Riker packed up the last box in his room and made sure he'd packed everything he would want. He picked up a box with his alarm clock, lamp and a few photo's in there and carried it downstairs. "Hey mom, last box is packed." He told his mother as he walked past the kitchen door, outside the front door and put the box in his car.

"My baby boy is moving away from home." Stormie Lynch said as she walked outside.

Riker turned to look at her and saw tears forming in her eyes. "Mom, it's only a 10 minute drive from here. I'd be home if you needed me quickly, and I'll come over for your Sunday dinner." He told his mom with a slight smirk on his face.

Stormie laughed a little. "I know baby, but you're the first to leave home and you've been here for 20 years. What if you can't take care of yourself?" She answered and a tear left her eyes.

"Mom, I'm 22 years old. Me and Rach are engaged and we love each other. You've made sure I can cook, use a washing machine, made sure I know how to manage money and I know how to keep Delly happy. I'll be fine."

Stormie laughed at her son's words. "I know that baby, it's just your MY baby boy." Riker smiled and hugged his mom tightly.

"I'll always be your baby, no matter how old I am." He whispered into her ear. Stormie laughed and they pulled away from each other. "I better go in to say bye. I haven't told any of them yet."

"You haven't told them your moving in with Rachel?" Stormie asked, shocked at her son.

"I kind of told Rocky, not the others." Riker thought for a minute. "And daddy." Stormie shook her head slightly.

"Get in there and tell them. Or I'll tell them." She said as she walked back into the house, and into the kitchen to finish off her son's parting gift.

Riker closed his cars boot. He turned back to the house and walked in slowly. He walked through the house, towards the back garden and he smiled when he saw his brothers playing in the pool and Rydel sun bathing on a lounge chair.

He opened the garden door before shouting out. "Guys! I need to talk to you, see you in the front room in a few minutes!" He turned from the door and ran up to his room,k well old room. He made sure all the boxes were out of the room and he double checked that all of his things were in the boxes in his car. Once he was sure he hadn't left anything behind he left his room and walked down the stairs.

He took a deep breath before walking into the living room and seeing everyone on the chairs through the room, Ratliff included. Riker stood in the middle of the room and cleared his throat and he instantly had everyone's attention. "Guys, I-I'm moving out, to live with Rach."

Ross looked at Rocky, then at Riker. "Th-that's g-great Rike. W-when are you going?" He asked and a smile played on everyone's lips, they knew how much Rikers fiance meant to him.

Riker paused before answering. "In about 10 minutes." He had expected the shouts from everyone and stood there. "Guys!" He called after a minute. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but the house is only a few blocks away. Only a 10 minute drive away." He said but the shouts continued. There was a car beep outside and Riker walked out of the living room and then out of the house, everyone following him.

He got to the end of the drive and opened his arm for Rach to run into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. "Packed the last box a few minutes ago love. You ready to go?" Rach nodded and waved to her father as he drove away to go to work. She walked to the passenger side door and got in the car.

Riker turned to his family and handed Rocky a piece of paper. "My new address, for when you want to come over. Just not tonight, we want to get used to the house." Riker said before getting in the car. He stuck his hand out of the window and waved to his still shouting family. He shook his head and laughed slightly.

"Why are they like that Rike?"

"Only told them before you came."

Rach stared at him and saw his smirk. "You are evil Riker Anthony Lynch."

Riker laughed as he pulled out of the drive and turned onto the road to their new house. "I know I am."

* * *

**I know this is a waste of time but thank you for making it to the bottom of the page :)**

**Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions leave a review and I'll do my best for it.**


End file.
